


Welcoming guest

by pizzz_10



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Someone please help Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Jason has being stealing some money from Black mask lately and hasn’t gotten caught not once...well at least until tonight.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Welcoming guest

It was Tuesday night and Jason was patrolling the area like usal, he was on top of building sitting on a large Gargle head and watching over the city.

He was little bored, there wasn't any criminals he could beat up for the fun of it, no thugs he could scare and no gangs he could stop.

Right now he's laying down on the Gargoyle head and throwing his knife in the air and catching it by the handle.

"God damn this is boring. Wonder what bats and those bird brains are up to." He mumbles. After he catches his knife for the tenth time, his stomach growls.

He was a bit hungry and he doesn't have any money on him to get a cheap meal from some fast food place and he sure as hell isn't going back to bat's stupid mansion to get something to eat, Even though Dick said he can come over any time he wants whenever he needs food or a place to sleep. 

But out of spite, he's not going to. He doesn't need a lecture from Bruce about how he's not taking care of himself and that he should choose to live back with him instead of practically being homeless, fuck that. 

As he's thinking his stomach growls a little more. 

He thinks about going to a resturant to dig in their trash, but he gets an idea. Roman’s sionis place isn't too far from here. 

The bastard has plenty of money, Jason is sure he can spear a few bucks weather he likes it or not. He's snuck in there plenty of times to steal and just like those other times, it should be a breeze. 

He smirks and stands up before putting his knife back in its sheath an then goes to get his helmet that's not too far from him. 

~~~~~~~~~

Around 9:58 Jason is on the roof top of Roman's apartment. 

He's picking the lock to a sky light. It takes him a few minutes but he's able to get it open. He reaches into his bag and gets out some rope, it's long enough for what he has to do.

He ties it to an air chimney and goes back to the open sky light.

Soon he's carfully dropping down into the building. When he gets close enough to the bottom, he lands quietly. 

He looks around and sees that he's in Roman's luxurious living room. There's white furniture, expensive looking coffee tables, fire place, grand piano, white fur rug, also beautiful and probably stolen pieces of art hanging on the wall. 

Yeah Roman can spare a few bucks. 

He starts to look around for a safe or something with some money. Soon he finds a closed door and opens it. Inside is a desk, computer, shelves with tons of books, liquor Cabinet and a big fish tank with exotic looking fish in it.

It’s roman's study. He goes over to his desk and opens a drawer. He starts to look through it and when he didn't find anything, he opens another one and actually finds a short stack of 50 dollar bills held together by a money clip. The letters R and S were carved into it. 

Jason pockets the money and heads out the office. He decides to go in the kitchen next, when he gets there, he sees plate on the elegant table.

It's a plate of pasta covered in Alfredo sauce and piece of garlic bread. He takes off his helmet and the aroma coming from the food makes Jason's stomach growl. 

Jason figures one of Roman's hired help or cook must of left that for him. 

He gets closer to the food and hesitate a little before picking up the fork and twirling some noodles on there. He puts the fork in his mouth and nearly moans at the taste. It was rich and creamy. 

He gets more on the fork and eats another forkful. He continues to eat, until someone comes in and shouts.

"What the fuck."

Jason turns around and sees a man in a black suit. He's not Roman, so it's probably one of his henchmen. 

"You better explain yourself or you're dead pal." The man growls and takes out his gun. Jason only rolls his eyes. "I snuck in."

"Big mistake buddy, come on I'm bringing you to the boss."

He starts to walk towards Jason, while the vigilante is still eating. "I suggest you don't get any closer."

The guy glares and grabs Jason's arm roughly. "Listen fucker-"

He's cut off from Jason quickly getting out his knife and stabbing him in the shoulder. The man screams in pain and jason casually goes back to eating, as if nothing happened. 

"I warned you." 

As the guy continues to curse and scream someone else comes in. Jason is expecting another henchmen, but when he turns around he sees its the man of the house himself.

Roman.

"What's going on here?"

"This fucking psycho, boss! He snuck in!" 

Roman looks at the intruder with a raised brow, then smirks a little. "Little red riding hood." Jason glares at him for that stupid, nick name 

"Dan, leave us. I want to spend some private time with my guest."

"But boss-"

"Leave before I break every one of your fingers for being so shitty at your job to the point someone can break in."

The henchmen glares at jason one more time and says "but my arm."

"You'll live." Both Jason and Roman say. The guy huffs, but walks out the room while clutching his bleeding shoulder. "It's so nice that I have some guest over." Roman says with a smirk. 

As Roman starts going towards him, Jason turns around and pulls out his gun to point it at him.

"Stop right there. Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to leave, you're going have to find some other guest to keep you company."

"Aw don't be like that. How about you stay and we can have some fun together."

"Yeah like I'm going stay here and let you torture me for fun. "

"Oh sweetie, I wouldn’t harm a skunk hair on that head of yours." Jason feels annoyed and grits his teeth a little. He hates it when people make skunk jokes at his hair.

"You're a terrible lier. I'm outta here, Now move out my way or...um..god."

Jason started to feel a little drowsy and dizzy. The walls and floors are suddenly moving and he's starting to have a hard time keeping his eyes open. "W-what the hell?" Jason slurs.

"I expected you to come, so that's why I put out a nice warm meal for you. Put a little extra something in the Alfredo sauce."

"Y-You drugged me?"

"I know you've been sneaking into my house lately and to be honest I didn't think you fall for this, thought batty taught you better then that. But I guess some brat like you who lives on the street will eat almost anything when they have the chance."

Jason slowly starts to get on his knees, he's getting too weak to stand up. How can he be this careless?

"Y-you bastard."

He slowly starts to lay down and Roman looks down on him with a smirk. He tries to keep his eyes open, but he passes out.

Roman bends down on one knee and gently runs his hand through Jason hair, the kid is so beautiful and now he finally has a chance to have him for himself for a while. He carefully picks up Jason and carries him out the room, bridal style. 

~~~~~~~~

In the next hour Jason finally wakes up and when he does he notices something.

He's laying on something lush and soft, so soft it almost makes him want to go to sleep again. 

He's on a king size bed with gold and white sheets, the pillows were big too. He slowly sits up and realizes he's naked. He doesn't even have on his boxers anymore 

"What the fuck?" 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up, sleeping Beauty." A familiar voice says. He turns his head around and sees Roman sitting on a chair with his laptop in his lap.

"Was getting a little worried, not going to lie."

Jason glares and growls at the man. "You asshole, where are my clothes?"

"Don't worry I put them up somewhere safe before I kept my eye on you." Jason now feels absolutely creeped out. This man drugged him and watched him sleep naked, it makes him feel vulnerable and he hates being vulnerable around enemies.

"You're a fucking creep, you know that? I'm going to kick your ass." He tries to get up, but he feels too weak to. 

How much drugs did the bastard put in that food?

"Now, now. Don't get yourself all worked up." The man says while closing his laptop and putting it aside on the floor. 

"When I found out that you were sneaking into my home, I thought, why not make you a permanent guest. I bet I can take better care of you then that batty Bastard. So sad that a child is living on his own with no warm bed and always wondering if he'll get a meal for the day."

Roman takes his hand and gently runs it through Jason’s hair, he curls his finger around some of the white hairs.

Jason pulls his head back and growls. "Don't fucking touch me and I'm not a child."

"Come on kid, what are you? 17?"

"I'm 19, you ass."

"Still a kid, in my eyes." Roman gets on the bed, trapping Jason underneath. "So pretty, too pretty to be roaming the streets." He traces his hands on Jason's chest and before Jason could curse at him, Roman squeezes one of his pink nipples, making the boy squeak.

"Has anyone told you, you have such nice tits?" He squeezes one again and Jason let's out a moan this time, making Roman smirk.

"You like that, sweetheart?"

"N-No-"

"Come on Doll, no need to lie." Roman squeezes another nipple. Jason tries to hold back another moan, but he fails too. As Roman continues to play with his nipples, he feels his dick, getting hard and Roman notices.

"Yeah you definitely like it." He says with a grin.

He gets off the bed to grab Jason's cock and starts to stroke it. Jason whimper when Roman presses his thumb on the tip to make pre-come leak from it.

"Getting wet for me, like a good boy." He bends to down to kiss the tip of Jason cock and the boy's cheeks turn pink. 

"You're a fucking Perver- hey!"

Roman cuts him off by grabbing his legs and putting them to his chest. He grabs Jason asscheek and squeezes it, getting another an Embarrassed sound from the kid. 

He then spreads his cheeks apart and takes a look at his hole. So pink and tight. Roman lightly traces a finger around it, making it twitch. "Are you a Virgin, baby?"

"None of your, b-business."

"I'll take that as a yes." Roman says, before bending his head down to give jason’s twitching hole a lick. 

"Fuck!" Jason shouts in a little bit of a high pitch voice, making Roman chuckle. "You're actually cute kid."

"Don't call me-oh god." Jason whimpers, Roman continues to lick his pink hole until he's able to get the tip of his tongue in there. 

As Roman licks those sensitive walls, he grabs on to Jason's cock and strokes it. Jason whimpers, feeling over sensitive and overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Roman stops licking him to put a finger in his ass. 

He thrust it a few times before pulling on Jason rim to open him wide. Jason nearly shivers when he feels some of the air in the room getting inside his hole.

While Roman has him gaping, he spits inside his hole, then puts two fingering in this time. Jason feels himself blush in embarrassment when he hears the squelching sound coming from entrance as Roman continues to finger him.

Soon the man takes his fingers out and stares at that needy, clenching hole, turn slight red from the fingering and rimming.

"Want me to fuck you, doll? Get you even more desperate and have you screaming my name. After I'm done with you, you'll never want anyone else to fuck you-"

"Will you s-shut the fuck up a-and just do it already." Jason says with a weak glare.

Roman smirks. "Well since your asked so nicely." Roman goes over to his dresser and opens the first drawer.

He gets out a bottle of lube and closes the drawer. When he gets back to Jason, he spreads his cheeks again and opens the cap.

He presses the tip of the bottle to Jason's entrance. 

"What are you-" Jason is cut off by his own gasping when Roman presses the bottle deeper and squeezes the bottle, getting lube straight inside his hole.

"Gotta make sure you're slick, sweetie. Don't wanna hurt you." He squeezes more in and Jason whines. 

After a few more squeezes, Roman pulls the bottle out and watches some of the lube leak out that little hole. It's so slick and open.

"Fuck, I need to fuck you now." The man groans. He unbuckle his belt and soon gets out his hard cock.

He starts to press the tip to Jason's entrance, then slowly goes in. Once he's fully seated, he gives Jason a minute to get use to the feeling before he starts to move fast. 

"God you feel amazing on my cock doll, feels so tight." 

Jason only moans in respond and pushes back a little to get Roman's dick deeper in him. "Greedy little thing aren't you?"

He pulls all the way out and slams back in, hitting Jason prostate. "Fuck doll, I can't let you go after this, you're too good. Wanna keep you all to myself."

Roman grabs one of Jason nipples again and twist. The boy lets out a high pitched whine and Roman gives the other one a little squeeze.

As Roman goes faster, Jason clenches tighter around him from the overstimulation.

"Might keep you and show you off to my friends, show them how I have such a pretty thing that belongs to me, maybe even send some photos of you taking my cock to bats, make him pissed that one of his boys is being fucked by me." 

Jason moans at the thought, making the man chuckle. "You like that idea, don't you?"

Roman goes faster and Jason lets out more whines. "R-Roman, going to-"

"Going to come, baby? Go ahead come with my cock inside you like a good boy."

With a few more thrust, soon Jason his coming on his stomach.

Roman keeps going until he feels himself orgasm inside the boy.

After catching his breath, he pulls out of Jason, some come following him. He looks at Jason hole, witch is leaking come and trying to close.

" Beautiful." He mumbles and puts a finger in. Jason hisses from how sensitive he is. 

Roman moves his finger around for a bit and pulls it out, a thin line of come follows.

It connects from his finger to Jason's hole. He puts his finger back inside, making the come go back in.

"Get out of me, j-jerk."

Roman laughs a little, before kissing the boy and taking his finger out. He steps away from the bed to get his shoes and put them on, then fixes his pants. 

"I'll go out and get you something to eat. Drug free. Now would you like steak or pizza?"

"I would like you to give me back my clothes so I can fucking leave."

"Pizza it is then."

With that Roman walks out the door and locks it. Jason sighs and puts the covers over himself. He'll find a way out later, right now he's too exhausted.

When he does leaves, he'll have to find the time to steal from this place again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading fics for this ship lately and I has to write one for it. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Also please no rude comments or rants on Jason’s hair. I prefer him with the white streak. I posted a preview of this story on tumblr and two people gave me flack about the hair, had to delete it. 
> 
> But anyway hope y’all enjoyed the story and tell me what you think


End file.
